


Experience 5 Gum

by peachinthepuss



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, its tuesday isnt it, just a nice friday night with the boys, still its the same thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachinthepuss/pseuds/peachinthepuss
Summary: James gets rimmed.





	Experience 5 Gum

The thing about James was that he was hard to faze.

He liked to come off as unaffected, uncaring, and disinterested. Be it talking to a client, looking at new products - fuck, Aleks had seen him shoot someone in the foot without even blinking. There was something about that pride of his that made it hard for him to admit when things made him...feel.

Luckily, for the both of them, Aleks could see through that stupid mask of his almost as easily as breathing.

And that’s how he knew - looking up from between James’ thighs, hands gripping the soft flesh of his hips so tight his fingers were leaving marks - that James was practically out of his mind with excitement. He didn’t need to see the straining erection against the soft plush of his stomach, but he wasn’t going to turn it down, either.

“You _sure_ you want this?” he teased, just to watch the way James’ jaw tightened. He wouldn’t admit it - not yet, not until Aleks had him out of his mind and in tears - but he was gagging for it.

“Shut the fuck up, Aleksandr,” James snapped back, finally breaking eye contact to lay his head on a pillow and stare resolutely at the ceiling, “Get on with it.”

“Oh, are you just gonna lay back and think of England?” Aleks laughed, turning his head to flutter kisses up James’ inner thigh, “How patriotic. I didn’t even know you liked the Queen.”

“ _Aleks_ ,” James said in warning, and Aleks couldn’t help but huff out laughter against the hot, sensitive skin of his thigh. He was already pushing James to his limit, but he didn’t want to get kicked out of bed before he got to see James shaking.

“Okay, okay,” Aleks pressed another kiss to his thigh, felt the ever-so-subtle quivering that James was trying to hold back, and had to close his eyes and take a moment. James rarely let himself go like this, but when he did...there wasn’t really anything that Aleks could think of that he liked to see more than James shaking under him.

“You ready?” He asked softly, looking up to meet James’ eyes again, and this time he wasn’t teasing. James swallowed, already sweaty, his hair tied up in a bun already starting to come undone, and nodded.

“Yeah,” He said, and his throat was dry. Aleks, a swelling warmth in his stomach, pinned James’ hips to the mattress and tilted his head a little so he could lean forward and lay the flat of his tongue against James’ hole.

The reaction was immediate. James hissed, one hand flying to Aleks’ hair, his legs jolting to either side of his head. James’ thighs were powerful, soft like the rest of him but Aleks knew that he could probably kill a man with them - and here Aleks was, cradled between them, allowed to feel the way they shook and shivered, the prickle of hair, the held-back strength that James was forcing himself not to use.

James didn’t make any noise other than the hiss. He wouldn’t until Aleks had got him so out of his mind that he didn’t care anymore. Aleks dragged his tongue upward, over his hole and then up the perineum, hands tight on James’ hips because he knew James wouldn’t be able to control his body like he could control his thighs.

He was right - when his nose brushed against James’ balls, his hips jerked - he could have taken an eye out with his dick, had Aleks not been holding him down.

“Sorry,” He gasped, so quiet Aleks could barely hear him, “Sorry, I’ll try, _shit_ ,”

“It’s okay,” Aleks mumbled, muffled by the skin in front of him. He licked down now, back over the same trail he’d left before, and then blew - slow, gentle, so he could watch the way James’ whole body twitched, begging him in a way that James would never verbally do.

James gave a full body shudder, fingers tightening in Aleks’ hair; he kept his hips down against the soft red sheets, not wanting to feel Aleks pull away for even a second. He didn’t want to admit that he was already overwhelmed, that Aleks touching - _licking_ \- a part so private that even the thought made his face go hot was...it was something.

He wanted to keep his eyes on the ceiling, but he couldn’t help but look down - between his legs, where Aleks was switching between licks and soft kisses. His eyes shut tightly at a particularly firm touch, but they fluttered open again when James could force them. He looked down, catching Aleks’ gaze and not breaking the connection.

And fuck if that didn’t make it more intense, brown eyes peeking over his cock to _stare_ at his fucking face - like Aleks couldn’t get enough of James even while he was eating him out.

Aleks pressed the tip of his tongue to his hole and James bit back a gasp, didn’t want to let on how much he was enjoying it. He didn’t want to admit that, felt like if he showed how much he liked it, it would be taken away. Aleks wouldn’t do that to him, he knew that, but he still couldn’t help but try to hide. Slowly, Aleks breached him and he couldn’t help but throw his head back, hands pulling at Aleks’ bleached hair even harder than before. If he weren’t so lost in pleasure he would’ve been worried over ripping it right out of the roots but the moan that left Aleks’ mouth reassured him that it was more than okay.

“Fuck, Aleks.” James breathed out, his thighs twitching and shaking as he felt Aleks’ tongue move inside him.

Aleks hummed back in response, slight vibrations that had James’ spine going rigid. He tried not to close his thighs, tried to keep them open like he was supposed to, but then Aleks twisted his tongue - fuck, tongues _did that_? - and he couldn’t help but hug his head between his thighs, knees drawing in a little. He swallowed, breathing heavy, couldn’t help but stare down at where his hands were caught in Aleks’ hair. Fucking _Aleks_ ; he always knew how to use his tongue, no matter what he was using it on. Whether they were kissing or Aleks was going down on him, he was way too experienced for his own good and he knew it. James knew for a fact that if Aleks hadn’t been busy, he would have had the most smug look on his face. At least while he was doing this, he was putting his mouth to good use instead of using it to get into fights over dumb shit.

His hips jerked hard suddenly - a spark of pleasure hard enough to make him curl up a little that he wasn’t expecting and his fingers spasmed in Aleks’ hair, a muffled noise pulling free before he could stop it.

“A-Aleks,” He pulled at his hair, like he was trying to pull him off, even as his legs hugged him closer, unsure of what he wanted.

Aleks laughed silently, he could feel his shoulders shaking where his legs were hooked over them, and just pressed deeper; mouth warm and wet where it was against his hole. He sucked in a breath of air, unable to stop himself from whining out Aleks’ name.

His legs shook, his back arched, his stomach twisted; he felt his chest start to heave.

Aleks watched him, not even worrying about the fact that his chin was wet and all he could really hear was James’ heartbeat through the death grip his thighs had on his head. He liked the way James’ back arched, the way both hands were grabbing frantically at his hair, like James needed to hold on to him or he’d fucking fly away; he liked the way segments of his hair were framing his face, his bun having come loose in his movements and the dark hair clung to his slightly sweaty forehead. He was so focused on watching James he didn’t even realise he had stopped paying attention to the task at hand.

“Please, Aleks.” James choked out, his hands leaving their place in Aleks’ hair to grip tightly onto the sheets beneath him in a pathetic attempt to ground himself. Aleks still didn’t do anything despite his begging, a smirk making its way onto his face. He turned his head to place his lips on James’ inner thigh, feeling the way they trembled under his touch. He kissed it, a feather-light touch on the hot skin, before he bit into the flesh just enough to leave a mark and make James gasp. Aleks ignored James’ whimper, looking back over him with a fond, aroused expression.

“You look...really good.”

“Don’t start,” James squeezed his eyes shut, resigned to Aleks teasing him a little.

“I’m not fucking with you,” Aleks said, and his voice was serious enough that James had to look down at him. His pupils were blown wide, face flushed and messy, and he wasn’t smiling.

James trailed a hand down to his cheek, watching with a slightly dazed sense of wonder as Aleks leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

“Fuck, James, you taste…” Aleks leaned down, pressed light kisses along his lower belly, against the head of his dick, his thighs, forcing James’ hand to slide up, into his hair, “You _look_...Jesus,”

“Shut up,” James flushed, tugging lightly at his hair, “You stopped.”

“I was going to come in my pants if I kept going,” Aleks admitted, sitting up on his knees and turning his head to press a kiss to his ankle, kissed down his leg to his knee.  
“You’re such an idiot,” James twitched at the touch, ticklish, but couldn’t help but stare at Aleks’ flushed chest, the red of his skin around his tattoos, the bright colors of his arms wrapped around James’ legs.

“Maybe,” Aleks shrugged, and then smirked wickedly and pulled at James’ hips. The sheets were comfortable, but they were slick, and they slid easily under him when Aleks pulled. The next thing James knew, he was almost upside down, his shoulders and upper back still on the bed but his hips practically in the air and resting against Aleks’ chest, Aleks’ knees supporting his back.

“Aleks!” He screeched, and then had to grip the sheets above his head and pray to _Christ_ because Aleks had finally fucking got back to it, bending his head to slide his tongue back inside of him. He’d wrapped his arms - stronger than they looked - around James’ waist, he had _no leverage_ , this was the closest to ‘ankles to ears’ he’d ever fucking been, and his back was going to _murder_ him later - but _fuck_ , it was a great angle for Aleks’ tongue. The new position made it harder for James to breathe but the feeling of Aleks’ tongue relentless against him and the slight choking sensation was a combination that had him gritting his teeth to stop the stream of moans he almost let out.

His jaw went slack seconds later, a loud moan filling the room as Aleks pushed two fingers in. The spit made for a make-shift lube, but James was never easy to open up and the stretch was almost too much to go for all at once. Aleks’ fingers were long, thick enough to notice, and they dragged against the rim, slipped inside until they were deep enough that the saliva no longer slicked the way and it was a hot, dry penetration that nearly had him keening and arching into the feeling. Aleks knew his body, made quick work to find James’ prostate. Aleks’ tongue moved up, out of his hole and back to the sensitive skin of his taint, making fleeting contact with his balls before it was gone and James was left panting.

“Shit,” Aleks grunted, biting at his thighs and ass again, leaving stinging marks that he trailed down almost from knee to groin, across the fleshy parts of his ass, stopping just short of where a bite would be _too_ painful.

“Aleks,” James groaned, wanted to reach up, grab his head and force it back down, but he couldn’t untangle his hands from the sheets. Partly because he was half terrified he was going to fall if he wasn’t supporting himself, partly because he couldn’t get his fingers to stop trying to tear the sheets apart in response to the bursts of near-painful pleasure that ripped through him every time Aleks’ fingers touched his prostate, “Y-you _fuck_ ,”

“That’s no way to talk to the guy that’s rocking your world, is it?” Aleks smirked, licking his lips and leaning down to blow hot air against his hole again, making his whole body shudder, “Say please, James.”

“F-fuck,” James tried to push into the feeling of his fingers, but didn’t have the right support. He couldn’t do anything except take it - he was basically immobile. “You.”

“Hm,” James had about two seconds of feeling smug that he hadn’t given in before Aleks spread his fingers wide and fucking _spit_ inside of him.

He wasn’t...quite sure how he wanted to react to that - but his body seemed into it because he groaned, his eyes closing tight against the overwhelming feeling of lust.

“You’re acting pretty mighty for someone with my spit in their ass,” Aleks commented smugly, working the spit into him with his fingers, never breaking eye contact, “I’m gonna make you cry, you know? So there’s really no point in pretending you aren’t fucking dying for it, Nova.”

“I hate you,” James managed to get out, but his toes were curling and he could barely breath - every part of him was on view, and none of it was backing up his statement.

Aleks opened his mouth to speak, smug words on the tip of his tongue, ready to be spat out at James, but he was interrupted by the sound of James’ ringtone. He knew who it was, no one called each other anymore except for one person. James ignored the phone, assuming that Aleks would too. He was wrong.

“Answer it.” Aleks said, smiling down innocently at James. “Come on, babe. It must be important.”

“No, no. Aleks, I’m n-.”

“Answer. It. Or I’ll stop.” He threatened, the phone still ringing in the background and neither of them made a move. Aleks shrugged, moving back and setting down James’ legs onto the bed before he stood up and started to walk off. He didn’t even make it three steps before he heard frantic movements behind him and the ringing stop.

“Brett, I’m a little busy right now.”

Aleks turned back around, smirk already infused on his cheeks, in time to see James leaning against the wall for support, cell phone in hand from where he’d tossed it earlier that day after coming home. His legs were shaking hard enough that Aleks was half worried he’d fall if he wasn’t careful, and even while he was talking, his eyes were on Aleks - and Aleks knew he would never admit it, but they were pleading.

Never one to deny James unless it was for the memes, he went to him. Dropped to his knees in front of him, just to watch the way James’ eyes went wide.

“No, Brett, I can’t talk about the deal right now.” James cleared his throat, watching Aleks carefully. He reached out to balance on his shoulder when Aleks lifted one of his legs, held it up with one hand behind the knee and bent down, tilted his head up and made James push his back out so he had better access.

James shook his head, but Aleks was already reaching behind his balls with his free hand and spreading his cheeks, licking across his hole lightly before poking inside, dipping a finger in alongside his tongue. His finger could go much deeper than his tongue at such an awkward angle, but he didn’t think James would mind too much.

James nearly fell over, leaning more weight on Aleks than he was entirely comfortable with. A gasp was punched out of him, wide eyes and shaking thighs, when Aleks nosed against his balls, fucking tea bagging himself for this bullshit.

“N- _No_ , I’m fi-ine,” James stuttered, “Just woke up,”

Aleks would have continued to smirk, had his mouth not been busy. He pressed deeper with his finger, hooked it in the right direction and felt around like he had no idea what he was doing - just because he knew it would make James’ voice jump. His fingers tightened on James’ knee, pushing it higher so James had no choice but to widen his stance or risk falling, opening himself up to Aleks and his tongue and his wandering fingers.

“That w-works,” James clenched his eyes shut, his brow furrowing as he concentrated on not falling and on Aleks’ tongue, “Whatever you want, it’s fine, it’s fine,”

Aleks stroked James’ thigh with his free hand, teasing the sensitive skin with pinching fingers, trying to make him fuck up. He wanted to see how far he could push before James gave in. He trailed his hand further up, stopping where his thigh met his hip and pinched hard. James let out a whimper, his hand immediately slapping over his mouth to silence himself so Brett didn’t hear him.

Aleks pulled away, keeping his finger moving inside of James as he smirked up at him. He knew James was getting impatient, his replies to Brett getting shorter and snappier but Brett just wouldn’t take the hint. An idea formed, slow and evil in his head, and he found himself grinning up at James instead.

James mouthed ‘what’ at him, but he was shaking his head and standing up holding out a finger to tell him to wait and looking around awkwardly for a place to put James’ foot. He finally made him rest it on the edge of the dresser, keeping him open while Aleks hurried to the dresser by the bed and rifled through the bottom drawer. They had a few toys, nothing _too_ adventurous because Trevor liked to go through their shit and post pictures on the crew’s Instagram and that was bad for their rep, but this, at least, he knew they had.

He found it easily, still wrapped around a flashlight so that it looked like a grip and less like what it was, and rolled it off so he could hide it behind his back.

When he turned back around, careful to keep it hidden, James was staring at him suspiciously, legs still open but a protective hand hovering close to his dick as if Aleks was going to throw something at it. Aleks rolled his eyes, pushing away James’ hand and keeping it pinned to the wall once he’d settled back onto his knees. James couldn’t defend himself as Aleks rolled on the cock ring, a sadistic smile on his face as he felt his cock throb. James bit his lip at the contact of Aleks’ warm hand on his dick, barely even registering what was being put on him because he was just happy to have some attention on his cock.

It wasn’t until Aleks had removed his hand and he felt a pressure around his balls and the base of his cock that he realized what Aleks had done. He looked down - saw something he was all too familiar with, although he was used to seeing it against paler flesh than his own.

He gave Aleks a wounded look, but Aleks just shrugged - like he wasn’t fully in control of the situation - and pushes his leg back up so he could dive back in.

James’ free hand went to his hair, a surprised noise cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Listen, Bre _tt_ ,” he pressed his head back to the wall, tried to concentrate, “Do what you need to do, I trust you one hundred percent. I need to go-o now,”

Aleks half listened, mildly curious about what was so important that Brett was forcing James to talk about it on the phone instead of just texting like a real person, but most of his attention was on sinking fingers back inside of James to see if he could make him scream. He bent them inside of James, pushing right against his prostate just as James was pulling the phone away from his face.

James dropped the phone, not having a chance to hang up on Brett before a loud cry left his lips and the leg that was still on the floor almost gave out. Aleks supported him though, his grip tightening on the thigh thrown over his shoulder as he let out a laugh. He looked over at the phone, fingers still pressing against James’ prostate, and checked to see that the call was over.

“What a shame, I’m sure Brett would have loved to hear you scream some more.” Aleks pouted, looking up at James only to be met with a chilling glare. “Considering how I have my fingers up your ass you should probably be nicer to me. Just a suggestion.” Aleks teased, leaning forward to swipe his tongue over the head of James’ hard cock.

“Aleks, Aleks.” He groaned out, repeating his name and getting louder each time. “Don’t do that, please, it fucking _hurts,_ ”

Aleks just smirked, leaning forward once more to wrap his lips around the head of James’ cock as he pressed his fingers harder into his prostate.

James whined something that Aleks couldn’t understand, one hand going to the wall for support, the other still gripped tight in Aleks’ hair for balance. Aleks sunk down slow, lips tight around his dick, his free hand resting at the base while his other hand continued to work inside of him, fingers twisting and spreading, never leaving that spot alone long enough for James to get a hold of himself.

His legs were shaking, both the one Aleks was holding up and the one James was standing on, and Aleks half worried he’d collapse. The cockring was doing its job, he didn’t doubt James would have come the second he had him in his mouth without it, but he didn’t want to ruin the fun with a concussion, either.

He pulled off just as slowly as he’d taken him in, sucking the head a little longer than necessary just to see the tears forming in James’ clenched eyes, and then slowly lowered his leg so he didn’t have to worry about him falling over as much.

“I’m gonna take this off,” He said, like he was doing James a big favor, “And then I’m gonna turn you around and eat you out until you come, and then you’re gonna get on your knees and thank me.”

James, nails still trying to bury themselves in the wood of the wall, nodded frantically. Aleks shuffled back slightly, giving James space to turn around and arch his back. He placed his arms against the wall, resting his forehead on them and closed his eyes. If he weren’t so turned on, he would have been somewhat self-conscious about their current position. It was too vulnerable, having someone sitting behind him, their hands being able to touch any part of him and elicit any reaction from him that they tried to.

Those thoughts, and any others, left James’ mind as soon as Aleks’ finger found its way back to his hole, teasing him, tracing around his rim as Aleks’ other hand pushed his cheek out slightly, giving him better access. Aleks circled his hole, smirking every time his nail gently caught itself on the sensitive skin and James’ knees would shake. He pulled his hand away, slapping James’ thigh at the impatient noise he made before sinking three fingers into James all at once. Aleks’ eyes fluttered shut at the tight, warm feeling of James around his fingers and he didn’t even wait for James to get used to the feeling before he starting moving them. He thrusted them in and out, purposefully missing the one spot that James needed to be touched in.

“You _said_ ,” James pressed his forehead harder to the wall in frustration, his voice pleading and desperate and angry all at once, “You’d take it _off_ ,”

“I will,” Aleks said lightly, “But you just haven’t convinced me you want me to.”

“Aleks!” James hissed, voice cracking as Aleks spread all three fingers as wide as they would go inside of him, the pressure nearly too much, “ _Please_.”

“Hm,” Aleks hummed thoughtfully, starting to pull his fingers out without narrowing them. James’ hips followed him, a sharp whine filling the air, and Aleks’ other hand squeezed his cheek tightly as he pushed his fingers back in roughly. He made sure to press as hard into his prostate as he could, ready to brace James when his legs buckled.

“Straighten up,” He said warningly, “Your legs are shaking like you’re some sort of virgin.”

“It _hurts_ ,” James said into his arms, but he spread his legs wide so he was a little more supported.

“Maybe I want it to hurt,” Aleks leaned forward to press a light kiss just above where his fingers were disappearing inside of him, “What do you think, James? Do you like when it hurts?”

“No,” James said with feeling, but his body was tightening around Aleks’ fingers and it gave him away.

“Are you lying to me?” Aleks raised an eyebrow, hooking his fingers and pressing into that spot cruelly, just so he could watch the way James almost dropped again, catching himself with one hand on the drawer next to him.

“No! I swear, Aleks.” He choked out, his hand gripping the edge of the drawer but it wasn’t enough to stabilize him. He opened his mouth to speak but Aleks’ fingers pressed harder into him, massaging his prostate and James let out a sob. He didn’t even register the tears building up behind his eyelids. “Fuck, please. Take it off, Aleks. Please.”

“Come on now, James. Don’t lie.” Aleks said, his voice innocent and sweet. He moved his free hand around James’ body, brushing it against his cock. “You wouldn’t be so hard if you didn’t like this.”

James’ hips stuttered, not knowing if he should push back against Aleks’ fingers or if he should lean into his hand.

“I don’t reward liars,” Aleks warned, fingering the cockring lightly, nails just barely making contact with the hot skin of James’ dick, “So just say it, James. Tell me you like it, and I’ll take it off.”

“If I say it,” James shook his head, eyes still closed tight, “You’ll just leave it on, you’re gonna keep _teasing_ , but you _said_ ,”

“James,” Aleks soothed, and his fingers hadn’t stopped working against the spot; James was so close, was being held back, it _hurt_ , “I told you I’d take it off and eat you out until you came, and I’m gonna do it. Just tell me the truth, that’s all you gotta do.”

James bit off a hard sob, knees shaking so hard he doubted he’d be able to stand much longer, “You swear?”

“I promise,” Aleks leaned forward, licked up and then blew cool air over James’ hole, until he was trembling all over, twitching his hips back and forth.

“ _Yes_ ,” James gasped out, “Yes, I like it, I like it,”

“There we go,” Aleks practically purred, smug as the cat who had caught the canary, and then he was unsnapping the cockring and pulling it up and off.

He didn’t have long, they both knew it, so he pulled his fingers out so he could press a hand to James’ back, grab his thigh to roughly yank him back into place, and buried his face tongue first in James’ ass.

James nearly screamed, raking a hand down the wall when he finally lost his grip. The tip of his dick rubbed against the wall when he was moving with Aleks’ thrusting tongue and, the next thing he knew, he was coming. Aleks didn’t pull away, keeping his tongue moving around James’ sensitive skin even after he was crying and whimpering from overstimulation.

James opened his eyes, seeing his come splattered on the wall through tear-blurry eyes before he reached back, hand weaving into Aleks’ hair and pulling weakly in warning. Aleks pulled away then, standing up and wrapping his arms around James’ waist. His cock pushed against James’ ass, spit and pre-cum making it slick and hot.They both moaned at the feeling.

“So good, aren’t you? Such a good boy.” He whispered into James’ ear, kissing his jaw. “It’s a shame you made such a mess. Get on your knees for me.”

James obeyed, sinking down to his knees and facing the wall. He looked up at Aleks, eyes trained on the lazy movements of his hand stroking his own cock. He almost forgot the whole point of him being on the floor. Aleks cleared his throat pointedly, catching James’ attention before he flicked his eyes to the wall. James followed his silent orders, shuffling closer to the wall and leaning forward to lick his own come from it.

There wasn’t an awful lot and it was mostly concentrated in one spot but that didn’t stop him from dragging out each lick. He couldn’t help but moan at the taste of himself, paired with the fact that Aleks was most definitely getting off to this.

He was almost done when a hand gripped his hair tightly by what remained of his bun, pulling his body away from the wall. He moved with it to try to reduce the pain, but Aleks wasn’t being kind.

It stung, his hair tie having fallen out somewhere between him floundering around to get to his phone and Aleks grabbing him and Aleks hadn’t grabbed enough for the thickness to negate the pain of it being tugged so forcefully. He nearly fell over, caught himself on his hands and followed on his hands and knees when Aleks pulled him away from the wall and then tugged until he’d turned around so he was facing him.

“You know, it’s nice to show someone you appreciate them. The wall wasn’t what let you come,” Aleks stroked his face - and it was dry, meaning that the hand he’d been fingering James with for the last half hour was the one in his hair - and then tapped his slack lips, “Open.”

James, too tired to even argue, let alone fight back like he would have if he’d been in his right mind, opened his mouth.

“Good.” Aleks tilted his hips forehead, rubbed his dick along James’ cheek, almost giggling at the feeling of his beard against the sensitive skin, “Now, try to keep breathing. I’m not gonna go easy on you. You know what to do if it gets too much?”

James closed his eyes in response, barely nodding, and Aleks, smirking, pressed the tip of his dick to his lips, gripped both sides of James’ hair by his head, and thrust forward.

James immediately gagged, but Aleks shushed him, pressing forward until James’ nose was buried in the groomed patch of hair above his dick. His hands flared, flew to Aleks’ hips and squeezed hard, but he didn’t try to pull away or push at Aleks, didn’t tap his hips to get him to stop. His eyes closed tight again, tears squeezing out of the corners, and Aleks had to close his eyes too, just to take in the feeling of James’ throat working around the head of his dick, the wet heat of his mouth along his shaft.

“Good,” He shifted his hips a little, pulled back just enough that he could see James inhaling hard, and then thrust forward again, filling his throat and cutting off his air again.

James tried to swallow around him, tried not to make a mess, but his throat was full and he just ended up gagging slightly. Spit and pre-cum escaped down his chin and tears streamed down his cheeks from the lack of oxygen and in response to his triggered, and forcefully ignored, gag reflex. Aleks moved his hips back, a little further this time, to give James a chance to breathe again. A string of saliva connected James’ chin to Aleks’ balls for a short moment before snapping. James panted through his nose, exhaling warm air onto Aleks’ cock and feeling his fingers tighten in his long hair. James could feel that Aleks was struggling to keep his hips still, wanting to give James at least some time to catch his breath. James looked up at Aleks, making eye contact with him as he brushed his tongue over his slit and sucked, hollowing his cheeks and winking at Aleks.

Aleks couldn’t help but laugh, breaking character long enough to run his thumbs under James’ eyes and whip the tears away, really too in love with this fucking idiot.

“If you’re recovered enough to act like a whore,” he said quietly, shaking himself back to business, “Then you’re ready for me to come, aren’t you? Right down that throat of yours?”

James blinked, because he couldn’t exactly nod, and Aleks closed his eyes against the painful shock of arousal. When he’d gathered himself again, he grabbed two fistfuls of James’ hair, tight enough to hurt, and slowly pulled out.

When he thrust back in, forcing James to take him to the root again, he made sure that they made eye contact the whole time.

James’ eyes were lidded and glazed, he had to actually try to keep his eyes open, tears forced to the corners again, and that somehow made it all the better. He fucked James’ mouth, fast and hard and deep, imagined he could see the bulk of himself in James’ throat if he looked.

James went slack, tilted his head so Aleks could slide deeper, didn’t try to put up a fight. His fingers clenched tight on Aleks’ hips, but he didn’t try to control the pace. He was Aleks’, letting Aleks use him, and it was that thought almost as much as it was his tight throat and the look of surrender on his face that made Aleks come.

He didn’t pull out. He pulled James closer, leaned his head back on his shoulders, petted through James’ curls while he came down his throat, stroking behind his ears, at his jaw, humming his name softly.

He didn’t pull out until James’ hands started to tense, letting him know James was at his limit of oxygen deprivation. When he did, he took a step back, letting go of James and watching him lean over so he could cough and pant, pull air back into his lungs.

“See?” Aleks smirked, “I told you I’d make you cry.”

“Shut the fuck up, Aleks.” James snapped, wiping the back of his against his chin and rubbing off the saliva and cum on Aleks’ leg. He stood up, legs still shaky, and walked back to bed.

Before he could make it, Aleks gripped his wrist, pulling him into a gentle embrace and smiling at him.

“You’re so pretty when you beg, you know that?” He said, smug that he had brought James to that level of desperation.

“Shut up, Aleks. I fucking swear to God.” James warned, glaring at Aleks.

“What?” He said innocently. “I’m just saying, you should beg more of-” His words were cut off by a fist connecting harshly with his arm. “Ow! James, what the fuck?”

James ignored him, pushing Aleks away and tiredly pulled on a pair of boxers before falling onto their bed, sinking against the red sheets and closing his eyes. He felt the bed dip beside him and he didn’t even open his eyes before turning around to face the other way.

“Come on, James.” Aleks muttered, lying next to James and moving his lips to rest against his warm shoulder. “I was just joking.”

James stayed silent, not wanting to forgive Aleks so easily but the way he was gently kissing along his back and whispering his apologies made James turn over to face him. He was met with Aleks’ sheepish grin, as if he was expecting to be yelled at again, but James leaned forward to kiss the edge of his mouth, repeating this until Aleks caught his lips in a proper kiss.

Aleks couldn’t help but make a pleased noise, lifting his clean hand to cup James’ face, wipe at the remaining tear marks on his cheeks with his thumb and kiss him soft and quiet.

James pulled away first and, when Aleks opened his eyes, he wouldn’t look at him but he had moved closer, until they were pressed together on top of the sheets.

Aleks reached for the foot of the bed with his toes and caught the comforter, nudging it up so it was within reach and then pulling it up properly. He made sure they were both covered with it, and then wrapped his arms around James and buried his face in James’ shoulder, inhaling slow and deep before finally letting himself relax. Neither of them were really cuddlers, but today felt like the kind of day where Aleks wanted to be as close to James as possible.

“You really were beautiful,” He said into the quiet, James tracing things on his back with an absent finger while he stroked a hand across the soft swell of James’ stomach.

“Aleks,” James warned again, but Aleks was already shaking his head.

“I’m not teasing you,” He explained, pressing more soft kisses along his neck and jaw, “You were.”

“...shut up,” James grumbled back, turning on his side so he was closer to Aleks and hiding his face in his chest, “Go the fuck to sleep.”

But Aleks could hear the quiet pleased tone in his voice, and that was enough for him. He closed his eyes, exhausted, pleasantly sore, sticky in a way he wasn’t gonna care about until he woke up, and fell asleep to James’ warm palm flat against the middle of his back. 


End file.
